


Remember My Name

by aquabliss



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabliss/pseuds/aquabliss
Summary: Wooseok loves the new cafe that he found near his university. It was perfect. Not to mention that there’s a cute barista too. However, he noticed something odd with this barista. It seems like the guy can never get his name right. He always butchered Wooseok’s name.





	Remember My Name

Wooseok loves coffee. Every day was a pain, but he found consolation in coffee. He cannot go on a day without coffee. Hell, he’ll even drink coffee even if it’s night time, just to feel that his day is complete. He’s a college student who barely gets five hours of sleep in a day so it’s only natural for him to seek refuge on coffee.

Yohan always teased him for his obsession with coffee. The younger finds it amusing how Wooseok seems to transform into another person once he gets a sip of his daily dose of caffeine. ”I am a machine and coffee is my fuel.” Wooseok explains.

The school works were piling up, so he made his way to his newly discovered cafe, which was becoming his new favorite. As much as Wooseok loves coffee, he also loves exploring the city, visiting different cafes and trying out their coffees. His current favorite cafe is just a few minutes walk away from their university and it was close to his apartment too, which was perfect for him. It was the highlight of his day. He loved staying there every day, after class, to battle with all the paperwork dumped to them, Business majors. It was a small cafe but the ambiance is remarkably appealing, it feels absolutely relaxing and their playlist is soothing too, not to mention that there’s a cute barista.

Every time Wooseok catches sight of him, he was always smiling. He wondered if his cheeks never got tired from all that smiling. However, he noticed something odd with this barista. Yes, he’s cute, especially with that blinding perfect smile, and he looks diligent too, but the thing is, it seems like the guy can never get his name right. He always butchered Wooseok’s name.

At first, Wooseok didn’t really mind. He was satisfied as long as he gets his coffee fix but as days pass by, he couldn’t help but notice it. After all, he has been coming to the cafe for almost a week straight. It made him feel quite disappointed that the cute guy never remembered him, what’s worse is that the man can’t even stick to one name.

The first time, his name was spelled _Yuseok_. He shrugged it off and didn’t pay much attention to it. Wooseok just concentrated on finishing his work. _I’ll just correct him next time, _he thought and savored his coffee, feeling the warmth in his chest, his energy being recharged.

The second time made his eyebrows crease. He made sure to pronounce his name properly this time but it was misspelled. Again. _Hoseok_. He sighed as he looked at the cup in his hands and shook his head. _It’s not a big deal, as long as he gets my order right then all is well, and he’s cute, so I’ll let this pass, _he thought. He peered at the barista and looked at his nameplate. _Seungyoun_. Their eyes met and Seungyoun, the cute barista, instantly flashed him his toothy signature smile, his eyes turning into crescents. Wooseok was taken off guard but still offered a small polite smile and walked back to his table.

The week is almost ending and Seungyoun still kept on butchering his name. And yes, he never got it right, not even once. On Wednesday, he was _Kookseok_ and on Thursday he was _Ryeoseok_.

_How the hell did he even come up with those names?_ Wooseok huffed. It was beginning to irritate him. At first, he thought it was just an honest mistake, or that perhaps the cute barista just had a bad hearing but now it seems like the guy was completely making fun of him.

It was finally Friday and Yohan was supposed to go with him to the cafe today since the younger was very interested when he told him about the cute barista. Yohan wouldn’t stop laughing when he told him the story of his butchered name and really wanted to meet the butcher. But then he unexpectedly had an important meeting with his team so Wooseok was left to battle alone and he was so ready to go off if the cute barista butchers his name again today. _His smile and cuteness won’t save him this time._

He entered the cafe, plopped his bag on top of the table to reserve his spot, then made his way to line up at the counter.

When it was his turn to order, Seungyoun was there, already smiling at him so dazzlingly, showing off his perfect set of teeth. Wooseok didn’t smile back, showing his seriousness.

“One Caramel Macchiato and a muffin.” he deadpanned.

“Got it. Your name, please?” Seungyoun asked, his flawless smile never leaving his face. Wooseok took a deep breath, preparing himself for battle. _Oh hell, he was so ready for this._

“Wooseok.” he huffed out and spelled out his name, letter by letter. Emphasizing each letter and repeating it twice.

“I swear to god, if you still get my name wrong, I’m gonna fight you.” Wooseok mumbled, a pout evident on his face.

Seungyoun’s grin got wider and he let out a chuckle. Wooseok felt his insides churn. _Goddamn, his smile is already making me breathless, now his laugh is definitely gonna kill me._

“Oh. So you’ve noticed.” Seungyoun said while a playful smirk danced on his face. “You’re so tiny and cute, how would you fight me?” He laughed. Wooseok’s eyes twitched. He knew it. All this time, the man was deliberately butchering his name. And oh lord, the audacity of this man to call him tiny!

_Just because he called me cute doesn’t mean he can get away with calling me tiny_. He thought, however, his face was betraying him. His face flushed, red spreading across cheeks.

“I see. You were doing it on purpose, huh? And I’m not tiny! You’re just too big.” Wooseok said, his eyes not leaving the man in front of him. Seungyoun nodded while writing his name on his cup, the playful smile not leaving his face.

“Why?” Wooseok asked. He was not going to let it pass. No, not because he was slightly interested in Seungyoun, he was just genuinely curious and confused on why the said man was purposely writing his name wrong.

Seungyoun looked up to meet his eyes and gazed at his face. Once again, he chucked. _This is not good for my goddamn heart_, Wooseok thought.

“Just because.” Seungyoun smirked. Wooseok was just about to open his mouth when the barista spoke again. “As much as I’d love to chat with you, we’ll have to talk about this some other time, Wooseok. The line’s getting long and I can’t make our customers wait.” Wooseok didn’t miss the way Seungyoun gave emphasis to his name. And fuck, he loves the way his name rolls out of Seungyoun’s mouth.

Wooseok huffed, annoyed that he’s not getting his answers. He pulled out his wallet to pay for his order and walked back to the table that he reserved. He was so intrigued. So intrigued by the cute barista’s smile and why he was intentionally butchering his name.

Wooseok heard his name being called so he stood up and took off to collect his order. On the other side of the counter was still Seungyoun, who nudged his tray towards him. “Here you go. Enjoy your stay, sir. Have a nice day!” He said cheerily.

Wooseok eyed him warily. He grabbed his coffee, instantly checking his name. “You spelled it right this time.” He mumbled.

“Of course. I finally got what I wanted so there’s no need to spell it wrong anymore.” Seungyoun happily said, his goddamn smile still intact.

“What? What did you get?” Wooseok asked, tilting his head, confused.

Seungyoun leaned in, resting his chin on his hand and stared straight into Wooseok’s confused eyes. Their faces were so close, only a few inches apart. “I finally got your attention, Wooseok.” He whispered so softly, only for Wooseok to hear. Seungyoun then flashed him his flawless smile and Wooseok swears his face felt like it was on fire. He stepped back, flustered, giving distance between him and the larger man.

Seungyoun chucked and winked at him. The barista then went back to his station, welcoming new customers. To say that Wooseok was shocked would be an understatement. Yes, he did find the barista cute but he never thought that he would be noticed by the man and to think that he was actually flirting with him? Appalling.

Clutching his tray, he walked back to his table. He opened his laptop to start working on his Business Plan paper but he just can’t bring himself to focus. He kept on finding his eyes looking at the cute barista who kept on glancing at him as well, sending him winks and smiles whenever he catches Wooseok watching him.

Wooseok closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to get the cute barista out of his head and concentrate on his papers. Hours passed by and he finally made some progress, reaching the middle part of his paper. He was proud of himself for finally getting some work done. Wooseok mentally gave himself a pat on the back when someone suddenly sat in front of him.

“You seem busy.” the man said. Wooseok halted typing and looked up to the said man. He wanted to smack the guy’s face for looking so smug and handsome. “Yes, and you’re kind of bothering me.” He bites out and picked up where he left off. The man only laughed at his response and appears to be enjoying the situation.

“Well, you did kind of bother me while I was working.” Wooseok gasped. He met the Seungyoun’s eyes and glared. “Excuse me? I bothered you? Was it not the other way around?” He huffed.

“You kept on looking at me, sir. I almost got burned. You’re so distracting.” the barista replied, his lips formed into a pout and he looks goddamn cute, like a puppy. Wooseok won’t admit it but it kinda tugged his heart.

Wooseok rolled his eyes. “You were the one who kept on winking and smiling. Now tell me, who’s distracting who? I’ve barely done any work because of you.” Seungyoun grinned at his response. He crossed his arms and leaned in. “So I was distracting you, huh. Why?” he said, his tone laced with playfulness.

“You’re seriously asking me that? And just so you know, you don’t have the right to ask me anything when you haven’t even answered my question earlier.” Wooseok said, now crossing his arms as well.

They stared at each other for a good minute when Seungyoun decided to break the silence. “You were asking why I kept on butchering your name, right?” Wooseok nodded, keeping his arms crossed and looking at Seungyoun intently.

“Well, first of all, you’re pretty cute. Pretty and cute, actually.” Seungyoun said, looking shy, his confident demeanor fading. Wooseok felt his face get hot as his cheeks we're tinted with red._ This barista just won’t stop being cute, won’t he?_

“You also look kinda snobby, not gonna lie. It was kinda hard to approach you. I didn’t know how to get your attention so...” he sheepishly said, ears turning red and his eyes now avoiding Wooseok. “So that’s why you decided to butcher my name? Every single day? Seriously?”

Seungyoun’s dazzling smile returned. “It worked, did it not?” He stood up and looked at Wooseok. “I have to get back to work but hey, I can’t promise that I won’t distract you again.” Seungyoun left, but not before winking at him.

Wooseok rolled his eyes and huffed. The barista is way too cute, too cute for his heart to handle but he was not letting this chance go to waste. It’s not every day that a cute barista he’s crushing on will take notice of him, and even make a move on him.

Wooseok closed his laptop and cleaned up his things. He grabbed his pen and scribbled on the napkin Seungyoun gave him earlier. After making sure that all his materials were in his bag, he stood up and made his way to the counter. Seungyoun was there, looking at him. Wooseok walked towards him and handed him the napkin.

“It definitely worked. Call me when you’re done being distracted.” Wooseok winked and enjoyed the stunned look on Seungyoun’s face as he walked out the door.

It seems like this cafe will definitely be on the top of his list for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time writing a fic aaaand I hope you like it! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments/Feedbacks are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Scream at me at my  
twt: chosyn_ (i also have a soc med au)  
cc: https://curiouscat.me/chosyn_


End file.
